From Baker Street with love
by Aka-tan
Summary: Instants privilégiés, situations singulières, moments de complicité ou rivalité entre les personnages de cette merveilleuse série : Sherlock ! Petits drabbles de 221 mots. Just for fun ;) Peut contenir des spoilers.
1. Note de l'auteur

Hi !  
J'ai découvert Sherlock il y a une semaine. J'ai dévoré les 6 épisodes en 4 jours, et je suis déjà en manque. J'ai une envie irrépressible d'écrire des fanfics dessus, mais cette série est tellement brillante, majestueuse, extraordinaire, ses personnages si vrais, si passionnants, que je n'ose pas y toucher. Je prends donc l'alternative des **drabbles**, de **221 mots** (;D), afin de pouvoir m'amuser sans prétendre écrire quelque chose de réellement sérieux.

J'ai également le projet d'écrire un OS post-Reichenbach, mais je n'ose m'y atteler, car j'ai trop peur d'abîmer la série et les personnages et de faire quelque chose de peu original. Je vous en reparlerai ;)

Concernant _From Baker Street with love_, je compte donc poster des petits drabbles de temps en temps, incluant tout et n'importe quoi x) De l'humour, du drame, de l'amitié... Et me permettre de shipper quelques persos ;)

En réalité, je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des pairings qui ne sont pas canon. Je considère Johnlock comme quelque chose de très particulier, de l'amour platonique, sans désir physique, mais il est certain que Sherlock et John sont très fortement attachés l'un à l'autre.

Je suis fascinée par les personnages de Mycroft et Lestrade et certaines vidéos Mystrade m'ont énormément plu, mais je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble. Cela dit ils se retrouveront en pairing avec d'autres persos dans mes drabbles ^^

_**Important:**_J'écris ces drabbles principalement pour m'amuser, j'espère donc que vous n'y verrez aucune offense à la série originale (en réalité j'ai très peur de la déshonorer). Je tâcherai de respecter au mieux les caractères de ces magnifiques personnages.

_Le mot de la fin: _Merci Steven Moffat et Mark "Godtiss" Gatiss *_*


	2. Entretien débauche

Et bien voilà, je me lance. Et j'attaque direct avec les sujets qui fâchent, ohmondieu.  
Premièrement, je tiens à présenter mes excuses concernant le titre du drabble.  
Ensuite, je fais mon **_disclaimer_ **ici pour tout le reste du recueil : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci, merci à Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, et tout ceux à qui l'on doit Sherlock.  
Concernant le drabble: **Rating T**, je dirais. Mmoui, c'est du **Anthea/Mycroft**, car je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'ils aient couché ensemble, ces deux-là, tout en me disant que ça n'était arrivé qu'une ou deux fois. De nombreuses fics montrent un Mycroft peu expérimenté, alors qu'au contraire j'ai tendance à penser qu'il n'est pas trop à plaindre à ce niveau-là. Maudit _"How would you know ?"_ ! x)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce drabble. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop... décevant ?

* * *

_Entretien débauche_

Ce matin-là, Mycroft Holmes se réveilla avec un profond sentiment de manque et de déception. Le même que lorsque l'on va voir un film pour sa belle affiche mais que l'on découvre un véritable navet.

La demoiselle était une lointaine collègue de Mycroft : une secrétaire, voire stagiaire. Il ne la connaissait pas, elle oui. Lui, séduit par son physique avantageux, lui avait fait des avances. Elle, attirée par les hommes de pouvoir, n'avait pas hésité à les accepter. Seulement, il fallait plus d'un beau physique pour satisfaire _The Iceman_.

À sa droite, sa charmante mais médiocre compagne d'une nuit semblait encore assoupie. Il quitta la pièce pour s'habiller, et quand il revint, la retrouva assise, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Ses doigts tapaient avec frénésie sur le minuscule clavier, et Mycroft fut impressionné par l'aisance et la rapidité qu'avait la jeune femme à manier l'appareil. Cette pensée le fit sourire : ses doigts étaient bien plus agiles que la nuit précédente. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit : pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit cette remarquable dextérité ?

- Anthea ?

- Ce n'est pas mon nom, répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- À présent, si.

Curieuse, elle écouta l'offre du haut fonctionnaire, et eut ensuite l'honneur de devenir son assistante personnelle.


	3. Avènement

Yup ! Voici le second drabble du recueil. C'est encore axé sur **Mycroft**, mais compte tenu du thème, il fallait que je le poste plus ou moins rapidement x) Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains seront sur d'autres persos xD **Rating K**.  
Je ne suis pas grandement satisfaite de ce drabble. Il était bien, à un moment donné, sauf qu'il y avait presque 80 mots de trop. J'ai donc dû couper des bouts, raccourcir des phrases, et il a perdu un peu de qualité x)

* * *

_Avènement_

Il régnait une atmosphère étrangement calme au 221B, Baker Street. John s'affairait sur son ordinateur, tandis que Sherlock regardait, amorphe, le journal télévisé, dont le même plan fixe sur Buckingham Palace était diffusé pour la troisième fois.

Les escaliers grincèrent et Mycroft Holmes apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, son habituel – et inutile, ce jour-là – parapluie à la main. Les salutations faites, il éteignit le poste de télévision et s'assit en face de son frère, lui exposant une nouvelle affaire « d'importance nationale ».

- Beaucoup de failles dans votre sécurité, ironisa Sherlock quand son frère eut terminé.

Mycroft eut un léger rictus. Nerveusement, il faisait tourner entre ses doigts la crosse de son parapluie. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Sherlock, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, Mycroft.

Ce dernier le remercia froidement et reçut au même instant un SMS. Il le lut, la main un peu tremblante, et se leva brutalement. Presque gêné, il prit congé et disparut dans la cage d'escalier.

- George, marmonna Sherlock.

- Pardon ? demanda John.

- Le nom du bébé.

- Comment… ?

Sherlock ralluma la télévision : une maternité, des journalistes... John fit lentement le lien dans sa tête, puis dit, interloqué :

- Non… Ne me dis pas que Mycroft est _si_ proche de la famille royale…


	4. Champ de Bataille

Voici un drabble totalement hors-saison, mais à un point... Cela dit, j'avais envie de l'écrire x)  
Je dirais que c'est du **K+**, que **Sherlock** et **John** y apparaissent mais il n'y a pas de ship, et que c'est le drabble que j'aime le moins parmi ces trois premiers. J'espère malgré tout qu'il n'est pas désagréable à lire ^^

* * *

_Champ de Bataille_

« _When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield_. »

Les paroles de l'aîné des Holmes n'auraient pas pu s'avérer aussi exactes qu'en cette fin de journée. Un vacarme assourdissant s'élevait dans les rues, réveillant les acouphènes de John causés par les détonations d'Afghanistan. Les gens, pressés et nerveux, allaient et venaient parmi les arcades. Malgré le stress général, tous se prêtaient au jeu : les fêtes excusaient tout…

John se maudissait d'avoir entraîné Sherlock dans la valse des achats de Noël. Cet environnement était insupportable pour son autiste d'ami. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il ne se plaignait pas d'y avoir été plongé, choisissait des victimes dans la foule et étalait le contenu de leur vie privée à John.

- Celui-ci : père de famille, deux enfants – des garçons, ne supporte plus sa femme. Deux maîtresses, une à qui il s'attache un peu trop, l'autre dont il aimerait déjà se débarrasser. Les cadeaux : de l'argent pour ses fils, un simple livre pour sa femme, un bijou pour sa…

Son discours fut interrompu par un coup de feu. Un homme s'écroula, sans vie, provoquant l'agitation de la foule. John vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami, qui s'élança aussitôt en direction du cadavre. Il lui emboîta le pas, se disant que, malheureusement, aucun cadeau ne pouvait rivaliser avec un bon meurtre, pour réjouir Sherlock Holmes.


	5. Assommoir

Celui-ci est particulier. J'ai imaginé la situation, ça m'a fait rire, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, mais il me fallait une chute. Or, je n'en ai pas vraiment trouvé, et la fin me désespère tant elle est ... stupide xD Je déplore aussi le titre, pas original.  
**Rating K+** (juste pour l'alcool ohlala) et les personnages sont **Sherlock**, **John** et **Greg Lestrade**.

* * *

_Assommoir_

- Quelle idée on n'a pas eue ! s'exclama Lestrade, que l'alcool avait rendu plus joyeux et expansif.

- En effet, répondit John en riant. Qui sait, peut-être que ça va le décoincer, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il nous réserve...

C'était après la résolution d'une nouvelle enquête et quelques verres de bière que John et Greg, quelque peu enivrés, avaient décidé de renouer avec un lieu qu'ils n'avaient plus visité depuis bien des mois : une boîte de nuit. Non sans peine, ils avaient également forcé Sherlock à les accompagner.

- Il ne dansera certainement pas, marmonna Greg, finissant son verre.

- Ca, c'est sûr, approuva John. Mais regarde-le, on dirait presque qu'il se plaît ici.

Il se tourna vers l'inspecteur et constata qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à discuter avec une jolie brune. John rejoignit alors la table où siégeait Sherlock, les mains jointes, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca a l'air d'aller !

- Jusqu'à maintenant, oui.

Devant l'air consterné de son ami, Sherlock poursuivit :

- Cet endroit vide les esprits. Plus aucune pensée n'interfère avec les miennes, cela m'aide à réfléchir et tu sais ô combien j'ai besoin de ça. Retourne donc vers Lestrade et garde un oeil sur lui, il devient ridicule...


	6. Dysfonctionnelle

Un nouveau drabble ! Sur **Lestrade**, cette fois-ci. Je me trompe sûrement, mais j'ai l'impression que très peu l'aiment (même s'il est popularisé par Mystrade). Il fait partie de mes préférés, et j'ai mis du temps à écrire sur lui car je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat x) Voici donc un drabble pas joyeux-joyeux, dont je ne saurais déterminer le rating (**K+** je dirais... je n'ai aucune notion de ça xD). Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Dysfonctionnelle_

Elle disparaît. La porte claque. Et Dieu sait si elle reviendra, cette fois.

Greg reste un long moment à fixer le battant de bois des yeux, espérant un retour imminent. En vain. Il se terre alors dans son dernier refuge, son bon vieux Jack Daniel's. Et tandis que l'alcool lui brûle lentement la gorge, il se noie dans ses souvenirs.

Dix ans de mariage et des centaines de disputes. Des portes qui claquent comme tout autant de balles qui l'atteignent. Elle avait beau crier, lui reprocher tous les torts du monde, il l'aimait. Comme au premier jour.

Cette relation épuisait Lestrade. Il n'y avait rien de plus paradoxal que ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait sa femme revenir après une violente dispute. Le bonheur de la revoir, le plaisir de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais également la peine causée par ses critiques et caprices, recommençant souvent très peu de temps après.

Ainsi, en entendant le verrou cliqueter et des talons fouler le sol, il se met à hésiter. Il était peut-être temps pour leur histoire de prendre fin.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il simplement.  
- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, répond-elle avec un sourire.  
- Je te demande _pourquoi_. Sincèrement.  
- Parce que je t'aime.

Greg unit ses lèvres aux siennes, plus apaisé que jamais.


	7. You won't forget my name

Bonjour à tous ! La rentrée approche, à mon plus grand désespoir, et je compte bien écrire encore quelques drabbles avant de reprendre les cours. J'en profite également pour faire de la publicité pour un crossover écrit par Alison L. Lewis et moi-même, **The Entertainer**. Il s'agit d'un crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock :]

Ce drabble-ci me tenait à coeur. Il était censé être humoristique au départ mais je ne suis pas bonne à ça x) **Rating K**. Quant aux personnages, je vous laisse découvrir, mais le titre laisse supposer de qui il s'agit. Le titre est d'ailleurs inspiré d'une chanson de Charlie Winston, **My Name**, que j'ai entendu dans deux fanvids Sherlock différentes, qui m'ont beaucoup plu.

Bonne fin de vacances et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_You won't forget my name_

Tout a commencé lorsqu'il a entendu son nom. La curiosité l'a alors poussé à se renseigner à son sujet. Monsieur se prétendait détective consultant, mais avait-il seulement les aptitudes pour exercer ce "métier" ?

Un site web compliqué grouillant d'analyses en tous genres. Des déductions d'une précision extraordinaire. Un style de rédaction démontrant une intelligence surpassant grandement la moyenne.

Rapidement, l'admiration tourne à l'obsession. La moindre information à son sujet le fascine, la vitesse à laquelle il résout les énigmes les plus complexes l'impressionne. Il se trouve parfois ridicule, lorsqu'il sent son pouls s'affoler à chaque nouvel article posté sur _Science of Deduction_. Après des semaines à se voiler la face, il l'admet enfin : il a plongé dans le fanatisme.

Avec délectation, il prend conscience que tous deux ont une passion commune : l'art du crime. L'excitation qu'un bon meurtre leur procure est bien similaire, mais pour différentes raisons. L'un commettait, l'autre résolvait.

Il aurait pu rester un _fanboy_ ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée se forme dans son esprit brillant. Lui aussi inventera son propre métier. Lui aussi régnera sur son propre monde. Il le distraira, le grand détective. Et Sherlock Holmes n'oubliera jamais le nom de Jim Moriarty, unique criminel consultant au monde.


	8. Mort Subite

Me revoilà après un petit passage à vide ! J'ai énormément d'idées de drabbles, mais n'arrive pas à les coucher sur papier X) Je reviendrai le 17 octobre avec un drabble pour l'anniversaire de notre cher Mark Gatiss.  
Ce drabble-ci est classé K+. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire X)

* * *

_Mort Subite_

Il y avait le premier verre, celui du matin. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal, se disait-elle, il n'était là que pour entamer la journée.

Vers midi, les verres ne se comptaient souvent déjà plus, et faisaient lentement disparaître conscience et raison.

La fin de journée était toujours pathétique. Il n'y avait plus aucun plaisir, juste l'addiction : le goût de l'alcool, la dépendance aux sensations générées par la boisson...

C'était encore l'une de ces soirées où la lucidité n'est plus. Où l'âme se trouve bien loin du corps, et où le corps se consume lentement de l'intérieur. Et puis soudain, un appel change votre vie.

L'esprit embrumé de Harry Watson parvient à distinguer une sonnerie. Sa main tremblante attrape le téléphone. Elle répond, ne comprend pas qui lui adresse la parole. Les mots s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, elle n'en retient que l'essentiel :

« John Hamish Watson [...] gravement blessé [...] balle à l'épaule »

Ces paroles ont à la fois l'effet assommant d'une liqueur et celui, dégrisant, d'une douche froide. Désemparée, dénuée de tout sens commun, elle ne sait que dire, et fait alors ce qu'elle fait le mieux : se resservir un verre. Le plus amer de toute sa vie.


	9. Diplomates

C'était juste ! J'ai failli être en retard pour ce drabble qui honore l'anniversaire de Mark Gatiss, à qui l'on doit en partie cette merveilleuse série *-* Je ne sais pas s'il l'honore bien, car je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce drabble, mais ça me faisait plaisir de l'écrire :)

* * *

_Diplomates_

La vie de diplomate ne laissait que très peu de place aux futilités. Depuis qu'il avait fait ce choix de carrière, Mycroft Holmes avait pu dire adieu aux dîners, anniversaires et autres fêtes. N'ayant jamais été vraiment friand de ce genre de célébration, il en avait éprouvé un certain soulagement.

Il était déjà tard, mais son travail était loin d'être terminé. La tête occupée par divers soucis politiques, le nez plongé dans un dossier délicat, il n'avait même pas conscience du jour qu'il était. L'épuisement n'allait pas tarder à le submerger. Cela faisait plus de trente heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et tout autant qu'il n'avait pas quitté son bureau.

À cette constatation, il s'accorda une courte pause. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Les deux aiguilles s'étaient à peine rejointes sur le 12 que trois coups frappèrent à sa porte. Surpris, il invita à entrer.

Ce n'était autre qu'Anthea, tenant une boîte blanche en carton entre les mains. L'air embarrassé, elle la tendit à Mycroft. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit, exaspéré, un énorme gâteau au glaçage alléchant. Sur celui-ci, inscrit en lettres chocolatées, on pouvait lire :

**_De tout cœur, je te souhaite le meilleur..._**  
**_Pour ton régime. _**  
**_- S_**


End file.
